


A Better Memory

by TenderSquishy (AWalkonTheMoon)



Series: Marley Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A tiny bit angsty but not much, Blackwall has guilt, Blackwall has so much guilt he might as well be Catholic, Did I mention this is smut?, F/M, My friend asked me to write this and I love him so I did, Nothing but smut, PWP, Post "Revelations", it's smut, really it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkonTheMoon/pseuds/TenderSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley Cadash can't forget waking up and finding Blackwall's goodbye note. Maybe it's time to do something about that memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. I'm working on a longer, proper story, but my friend kept begging me for Blackwall smut and I caved to his pleading. I hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> I just wanted to thank you all for the lovely kudos! I'm so glad people enjoy my first attempt at smut.
> 
> I've put this in as part of a series, but they are not in chronological order, but rather the order in which I've written them. They will eventually come together into a (hopefully) cohesive story.

It was late when Blackwall finally found her, standing in front of his work table. There was hardly a soul left stirring around Skyhold. It must have been a long day for her; she was still in her Inquisitor uniform. He walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. That’s when he realized she wasn’t looking at the griffon, as he’d thought. Silent tears were rolling down her face, her shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly. His heart clenched. 

“My lady, what brings you such sorrow? Tell me, and I will do whatever is in my power to fix it.” But he knew. He was the cause of her sorrow. Regardless of the pardon, regardless of her public declaration of how she still loved him, the hurt would take time to heal. 

Her hands grasped at his arms, tighter than usual. Her voice was weak, barely above a whisper. “This...this is where you left the note. This is where you broke my heart.”

His arms tightened painfully around her, and he swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. He buried in face in the crook of her neck. “My lady, forgive me. I never meant to cause you such pain. Please forgive me.”

“I already have, Blackwall. It’s just...every time I walk in and see this table, I remember.”

“I’ll get rid of it. Put it someplace else, turn it into kindling. Anything. Please, love. Please don’t cry.” He would do anything to stop the tears he’d caused. 

He’d do it, she knew. He’d give up his work station for her. “No. Just...help me make it better. Give me something to new to think of when I see it. A better memory.” 

She reached her hand up to tangle in his hair, pulling his head away from her neck as she twisted her own to find his mouth with hers. He moaned at the contact. He’d once feared he’d never feel its softness, never know the taste of her again. He moved to turn her around, wanting to feel her against him. She broke the kiss and shook her head. “No, like this. Just like this.”

He bit back a groan. He would do anything she asked, give her anything she wanted. He pressed soft kisses to her face; along her temple, down her cheek, along her jawline. His hands searched out the bottom on her tunic, finding the first of the thousand little claps and working it open. Her arms reached up and back to wind around his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers. 

She always tasted faintly of healing potion, and something else uniquely her. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, the bite a bit sharper than intended as his fingers wisped against the skin of her belly as her worked her tunic open. She soothed the bite with her tongue as he struggled to keep his hands steady. He stroked his tongue against hers as he pulled her arms from around his neck and slid her tunic off. 

He ran his hands along the skin of her arms, pressed kisses to the scar on her shoulder where a red templar abomination had temporarily gotten the upper hand during the attack on Haven. She was so smooth, so soft, but underneath she was steel, as strong as his sword. His teeth scraped along the nape of her neck as she grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts. He groaned as he rubbed and plucked at her nipples; he longed to turn her around and taste them, to lick and suck until she was writhing against him. But that wasn’t what she wanted, and he was determined to give her exactly what she’d asked for. 

Marley moaned as he tormented her breasts, the ache rising within her. She wanted more, wanted to feel him, wanted him to burn for her. She reached back to grab his hips as she ground her ass against him, smiling triumphantly at the choked sound he made. 

“Maker’s balls, Marley!”

She let out a low laugh. “No, love, just yours.”

Blackwall fastened his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking gently as he slid a hand down to loosen the laces on her trousers. He slid a hand inside her smallclothes, groaning at her wetness. He teased her with light touches, fingers ghosting over her wet slit until she was cursing him and bucking her hips against his hand in an effort to get better contact. 

“Dammit Blackwall, touch me already!” Frustration seeped through her voice. 

“All in good time, my lady.” His hands worked her trousers and smalls down past her hips, her knees, until they caught on her boots. It wasn’t enough; he wanted better access. He trailed kissed down her neck and back, stopping to nip at the globes of her ass as he knelt down to untie the laces on her boots. It was more difficult than he’d imagined to untie laces from behind, and he huffed out a laugh as he pressed kisses to the backs of her thighs. Finally he managed to get them undone, pulling them off then removing the rest of her clothes. 

He drank in the sight of her; he’d never tire of it. For such a small thing, she seemed to have miles of skin to explore. He traced patterns on the back on her knee with his tongue until her legs were trembling. She let out a whimpering moan, needing more but past being able to form words. Blackwall took pity on them both and fastened his mouth to her glistening core. 

Marley fell forward, bracing herself on the table as Blackwall worked her relentlessly with his tongue. Oh, that clever mouth of his! Her legs trembled as she closed her eyes and focused on the feel of him. The texture of his tongue against her clit, the gentle scratch of his beard against her thighs, the strong grip of his fingers around her hips. Her muscles tensed as her climax approached. She was reduced to half formed sentences begging him not to stop. 

And he didn’t, he wouldn’t. He pressed his tongue against her, exactly where he knew she needed it, and moments later was rewarded as she exploded against his mouth, hips grinding as she sobbed out his name. He kept working her with his tongue, drawing it out until she collapsed against the table. He wished he could see her face; he loved watching her come. 

He stood, ignoring the ache in his knees from all the kneeling, more focused on the ache in his cock. He was so hot, so hard for her. He unfastened his trousers, ignoring the rest of his clothes. “Love, please, I need you. Can I-?”

She didn’t even let him finish the request. “Yes. NOW!” It was a command, and he was always happy to follow her orders. He took himself in hand and lined himself up with her, sliding in, slowly as so not to hurt her. She was tight, so tight, like a vice around him. They groaned in unison as he pulled out slowly then pushed back in. 

His hands gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Love, I’m not. Going. To last.” He could barely get the words out. He was lost in the feel of her. 

“Don’t.” It was another command. “Fuck me. Hard and fast. Now.” 

Maker’s balls. He didn’t know if he swore out loud or not. He shifted his grip, adjusted his angle so he could hit that spot inside her that made her scream, and then he did exactly as she commanded. Hard and fast, flesh slapping against flesh, breath sloughing in and out. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he wouldn’t last; he slid one hand from her waist down to find her clit, determined to drive her over the edge again. 

Marley’s hands scrabbled against the table for purchase, trying to find something to hold on to, something to anchor herself with. Blackwall slid his free hand along her arm until he could link their fingers together. She felt his clothes scratching against her back, his weight pressing her down against the warmth of the table. His other hand worked her as he thrust in and out, their hips moving together in a perfect rhythm. He hit that magical spot inside her over and over while his fingers drove her to madness. Her climax hit her hard and fast, making light explode behind her eyes. 

Blackwall couldn’t hold back as she trembled and clenched around him. He thrust deeply, spilling himself inside her. He knees gave way, and he only kept from crushing her under his weight by catching himself on his forearms. His forehead pressed against her sweat-slicked back, the barn silent save for the sounds of their breathing. 

Her muffled voice floated up from beneath him. “Yeah, I think I like this table again.”


End file.
